Arranged Responsibilities
by LoveyDovey
Summary: A long time ago two countries tried to protect peace. All other efforts have failed. The only choice left? An arranged marriage.
1. Prologue, and a Ride

Hey everyone, I know It's another medieval type of fanfic, but I think they are cute and I have actually been writing this for a long time but I did not want to post it on ff.net yet because I wasn't able to write for a while, but this week is my spring break so apart from trips to the beach and hanging with friends I should be able to write, plus it's raining today so my beach plans were canceled, so I decided to edit my chapters I already have and possible post one or two for now.  
  
  
Once upon a time (sorry I've always wanted to start a story like that) in a land far far away (ok, I couldn't resist) lived two kingdoms constantly at war. A king and queen ruled each Kingdom.   
  
Chikiyu was the kingdom to the East. On the throne were Gohan and his wife Videl. They had one daughter named Pan who was the crowned Princess. Gohan also had a younger brother named Goten who was the closest male relative to the King and therefore the heir to the throne.   
  
Vegetasei is the Kingdom to the west and on the throne are Vegeta and his queen Bulma. They have two children, the eldest is Trunks the prince and heir to the throne. The youngest is Bra, the princess.  
  
To the north is a small Kingdom known as Frieden. Vegetasei and Chikiyu constantly fought over possession of Frieden until they claimed independence. It is now a neutral territory where war is illegal and people live out their lives in peace. Occasionally one of they royal families will visit for vacation, a way to escape daily stress and problems.  
  
Chikiyu and Vegetasei have constantly been feuding over no particular reason except that the rulers of both lands were stubborn and easily held grudges. Videl and Bulma were both against the war; in fact before Bulma was married she lived in Chikiyu. Under influence from their Queens Vegeta and Gohan were forced to find some sort of arrangement to ensure peace between the two nations. Because all former arrangements of gifts, and contracts (which were all broken) failed to ensure lasting peace they had to find some way to ensure that neither country would actually want to attack the other.   
  
Another constant problem was the fact that both countries still argued over who owned Frieden. They had to find someone to rule and hold the throne there. The only link they could find to solve their feud luckily also solved their boundary dispute.   
  
It was marriage.   
  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
"This is so unfair, why do I have to be married? Why couldn't they choose you?" Pan was in a horse drawn carriage with her Uncle Goten on their way to Vegetasei.   
  
"Well, I think your father said something about both families giving up a child, not one family giving up a child and the other a brother, besides I think their other daughter has her father wrapped around her finger and convinced him that she wouldn't marry yet." (Sounds like Bra huh?)  
  
"Well I still don't think this is fair, I've never met him before and I already have to get married to him? Where's the fairness in that?"  
  
"Well you're not getting married right away, in fact you're just going there to meet Prince Trunks"  
  
"Just because I'm forced into this doesn't mean I have to like it"  
  
"Pan! You're father told you to behave and you should, that means no more sneaking out, and being disrespectful"  
  
Goten looked over at Pan and saw she had her arms crossed in defiance and was staring out the window with her mouth closed and an upset look upon her face. The rest of the carriage ride was made in silence until they reached the border of Vegetasei.  
  
Pan watched as several men loaded her bags and suitcases onto a separate carriage.   
  
"Tell me again why you can't at least go to the palace with me?" she asked, a bit uncomfortable at the thought of traveling such a large distance alone.  
  
"Well, if you don't remember your father explaining all of this before we left I suppose I have to. Chikiyu and Vegetasei are still on rather shaky terms. And you know civilians can't pass through the borders right?"  
  
"Yes, but you're not a civilian! You're the crowned Prince, that has to give you some sort of diplomatic immunity to those laws!"  
  
"Well, my brother wants at least one of us in Chikiyu to rule things there and I have to get back to the palace. You know your Mother and Father are going to Frieden today. So are the King and Queen of Vegetasei. I have to get back to the palace so someone can sit on the throne while they are gone."  
  
"I suppose you're right. Don't worry about telling me how to act there, Mother and Father already went over all the rules. Just know that I am only doing this so no more people have to die in these stupid fights. I am in no way looking forward to this. I don't even know the guy Uncle. I don't know what he looks like, or what he acts like. Geez, I don't even know if he's a blood thirst murderer. For all I know this could be a set up and as soon as I get there he will kill me or something because he also doesn't want to get married."  
  
"Panny, calm down. Quit being so paranoid. You will go there and be on your best of behaviors. They have a daughter your age so you can always talk to her, or even one of the guards or servants if you get lonely."  
  
"But Uncle, this is Vegetasei. How do I know that they don't all hate us? We're the royal family of their sworn enemies! How do I know that I will be safe?"  
  
Goten sighed and helped her into the other carriage, carefully shutting the door and looking at her through the opening.   
  
"You will be safe and they won't hate you. Think of them as normal people, like the villagers here. Everyone wants this war to end Pan, and if respecting you and encouraging this marriage is the way to end it than they will. You are forgetting that normal people aren't like the kings. Normal people won't hold grudges for so long and then completely stop trusting each other. People from Vegetasei have friends, and Family in Chikiyu who I am sure they want to see as much as the people here want to see them. Go Pan, and end this terrible war. We have all put our faith in you."  
  
Goten leaned away from the carriage and watched as it began to move and disappear behind the wall that separated the borders.  
  
Inside the carriage Princess Pan leaned back in the velvety cushions of the carriage and fell deep in thought.   
  
'Why do you put your faith in me? I'm just a normal person too. Why do I have to have all the responsibilities?"  



	2. Meeting a sister

Chapter 2 ~Vegetasei~  
  
Pan sat in the carriage trying to think of anything other than the upcoming events that she knew she couldn't avoid.  
  
She found out three weeks ago that they had arranged a marriage for her. The importance was very clear and her parents did everything possible to teach their daughter proper manners and respect that she should display.  
  
She was worried and impatient at the same time. Although she really wanted to meet him and get all of this over with, she found herself wishing she wasn't going. She still couldn't stop her mind from drifting in the direction of imagining what he would be like.  
  
She imagined and pictured him with perfect looks and a perfect personality. She had always looked forward to falling in love when she was older. But the very situation she was in made her fear that what she was dreaming was too god to be true, and he was probably the opposite.  
  
When she envisioned him in her mind as she had always heard people describe his father she shuttered. The king of Vegetasei had a reputation for reacting with a bad temper and arrogance. She feared that he would take after his father.  
  
'I will marry him' she decided, 'but I refuse to ever love him.'  
  
She knew her parents played a role in the arrangement but she decided to blame Trunks. Somewhere in her subconscious she knew he probably didn't want to marry her either and probably fought against it, but her conscious quickly dispelled the idea arguing that even if he didn't want to marry her it was probably just because he dreaded being associated with her 'kind'.  
  
Pan let her thoughts wander as her gaze drifted away from the inside of the carriage and flowed over the landscape.  
  
"At least it's beautiful here" she sighed and watched the sun slowly hit a part in the sky that told her the time was near noon.  
  
"Princess Pan" a voice interrupted her daydream and she looked up slowly to see a man on a horse riding alongside the carriage.  
  
"Yes?" she asked uncertantly, trying to hide her annoyance to being disrupted while she thought.  
  
The guard slightly bowed and introduced himself. "My name is Uub and I'm your guard for the trip, as well as your stay in Vegetasei. I'm usually the body guard of Prince Trunks."  
  
Pan nodded but felt her stomach pang at the mention of the one person she truly despised.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that we are nearing the small city where we will feast for lunch and meet with the Princess Bra who will be joining us for the remainder of the trip to the palace."  
  
Pan nodded her head and watched Uub slow the horse's pace and fall in line behind the carriage again.  
  
As much as Pan was excited it was not for food. She wasn't very hungry at the moment anyways.  
  
She watched as the passing scenery began to slow down and noticed that they were actually entering a small military camp.  
  
She stared at the Vegetans flags as they hung high and shifted in the breeze.  
  
Her face showed disgust at the flags and she quickly diverted her gaze. When she was about 9 years old she and her Uncle visited a military camp. It was at that time that the Vegetans decided to launch a surprise attack and she was pulled out of the camp. She watched from horseback as the Vegetan flag began to raise and pass by the horizon. Luckily she was taken away before she could witness the massacre.  
  
Pan noticed her gaze was diverted to a small tent and quickly realized they had stopped. Before she could speak she noticed that Uub had gotten off of his horse and opened her door.   
  
Pan took his offered hand and let him lead her to the tent. Inside was a small table with two chairs, and two place settings with a light lunch.  
  
Pan took notice to the blue haired girl and quickly realized it must be Princess Bra.  
  
Not quite sure how to great each other the two slightly curtsied and sat down at the table. Bra seemed comfortable with the silence and began to eat. Pan however was having trouble just letting the silence sink in and really wanted a conversation. There were so many things she wanted to know and ask but was so unsure how to bring up.  
  
Both girls ate their meals and then watched as their plates were taken away and they were left alone with cups of wine and each other's company.  
  
"So...You are Princess Pan?" Asked Bra, eager to begin a conversation but equally unsure of how.  
  
Pan smiled and nodded her head. She realized that Bra probably wasn't as confident as she looked and slightly more at ease.  
  
"And you...are the Princess Bra."  
  
They both smiled and seemed to make a mutual agreement to start with small talk.  
  
"I trust your journey has been pleasant so far?"  
  
"Oh yes very much. I have been a little lonely since I left my Uncle at the border, but I suppose I needed some time alone to collect my thoughts and so forth."  
  
Bra smiled. "I know what you mean. I have been at a boarding type school. I suppose I snuck out of the palace one to many times and finally angered my father enough for him to send me away. My ride here was quite lonely too, but it gave me a chance to think of everything that has been happening."  
  
Pan smiled at the thought of sneaking out of the palace, but quickly decided to try that conversation later.  
  
"What all do you know of the situation?" Asked Pan who was wondering how long ago Bra had been informed.  
  
"Well...I know that my parents told me my brother was engaged, and then the messenger told me in confidence that my brother was opposed of the marriage but decided to go through it for the sake of peace." Bra let the explanation slip through her lips before she had realized what she had said.  
  
Pan smiled. "Oh good, I was almost worried that I would be the only one dreading this whole ordeal. I thought that I was going crazy or something. Should not two people meet and fall in love before they decide to marry? But I suppose that being royalty hardly lets us qualify, as 'people' it seems we are just here to serve everyone else, and to make everything better. But I must say, if it stops this useless war then I will suffer through it. I would suffer through anything for the sake of peace."  
  
Bra smiled and immediately knew that she was going to like Pan, and Pan felt the same way about Bra. They both boarded the carriage and prepared for the next half of their journey.   
  
By nightfall they would reach the palace.  
  
  
  



	3. Meeting a Prince

Princess Pan spent the remainder of the trip to the palace talking to Princess Bra. Eventually her curiosities brought the conversation away from whether and foreign policies. \  
  
"So, you said you were sent away from the palace because you snuck out?"  
  
Bra blushed, "Well, I guess I can tell you, I mean you are my soon to be sister in law."  
  
Pan felt her stomach squeeze but kept her mind focused on the other princess.  
  
"Well, my father can be over protective all the time, and he wants me to be this perfect little princess that I'm not, and it can be so annoying."  
  
"Tell me about it, my father is the same way." Pan giggled and soon both girls were laughing.  
  
"So sometimes it also gets annoying only to be known as Princess Bra, I mean I am a totally different person with out the title. So I would memorize the guards' schedules, and I found a key time to sneak out. The only reason I was caught was because Uubu, my brothers friend and guard, was looking for me to tell me my parents wanted to talk to me. Well work got around fast and everyone thought I was kidnapped. Lets face it, the 'sweet little Princess Bra' would never sneak out and they only want to view me as that fake personality. Anyways a big deal was made about it and apparently I chose the wrong time to sneak back in through the window because my parents were in the room."  
  
"Ouch. I used to sneak out too but the only one who ever found out was my uncle and instead of telling my parents he just hired a girl to keep an eye on me. Luckily she was my age so we became pretty good friends, her name's Marron."  
  
"O lucky, my brother would probably do that for me instead of telling my parents but he was out of the palace making rounds of the kingdom."  
  
"Ugh, my Uncle hates making rounds."  
  
"Yeah, my brother complains about it all the time."  
  
Both girls giggled when they remembered their relatives' complaints.  
  
Both girls continued to talk and laugh. They knew that they would be good friends if given the chance. Bra also noted Pan's personality and knew that her brother would like Pan, but unfortunately she didn't know Pan's taste in men so she didn't know how Pan would feel about Trunks.  
  
Both girls turned their heads at the sound of a drawbridge broke the silent background. They looked out the window.  
  
"Well, Princess Pan it looks like we're at the palace."  
  
"Oh, please just call me Pan, at least when we're alone. You're my only friend here and I do hate titles."  
  
"I'll call you Pan on one condition. Please call me Bra."  
  
Pan smiled, "Ok, well Bra? Got any advice on how I should act?"  
  
  
"Well do you want my brother to like you and look forward to this engagement or would you rather him despise you?"  
  
"Hmmm I'm not sure. I don't want him to hate me, well unless I hate him. What do you think?"  
  
"Pan dear, I think that the way you and my brother are you would hit it off in normal circumstances, but alas, since both of you don't know each other yet you'll both try and be respectful by acting like you like the idea and will end up hating each other for thinking the other likes it."  
  
Now, if you want my advice? Be yourself. Not 'Princess Pan' but just plain Pan. The girl I sat here in the carriage with for hours. Not the fake girl that you hate. If you have trouble being yourself than I'll just be around to get it out of you.  
  
Pan was in her thoughts as they entered the courtyard and stopped in front of huge steps, which undoubtedly led to the castle.  
  
"Thank you Bra."  
  
"Oh, and another piece of advice. We probably shouldn't try and sneak out of the house. If my brother finds out that we could then he'll assign Uub to keep an eye on you so you don't use one of my escape methods."  
  
The door to the carriage opened and Uub held out his hand to help the two Princesses' out.  
  
  
They walked up the steps and reached the door, which was opened by two guards. Bra smiled politely and said 'hello' to them as they welcomed her back home.  
  
Pan walked into the large entryway and looked around. She noticed the several rooms to the right and left as well as a huge ceiling and a spiral staircase, which lead to upstairs floors.  
  
Pans eyes widened, it was more beautiful then she had expected.  
  
Bra looked at her new friend to see that she was struck with awe. Bra looked around curiously and shrugged her shoulders. It was the same place she had always known.  
  
Several servants rushed in from outside carrying multiple bags and taking them upstairs. Uub ordered the carriage to go to the stables and entered the house.  
  
"Princess Pan, I have orders to direct you to your room. Bra, your brother wishes to speak to you in the library."  
  
"Ok Uubu." replied Bra who walked up the stairs and turned to find Uub leading Pan up as well.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner Pan!" she yelled and Pan agreed. "Ok Bra."  
  
Uub looked surprised that they didn't acknowledge titles but quickly refocused on his orders. Princess Bra, and Prince Trunks never used titles, so he figured that Bra told her.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs and took a right. He led her to the first door on the right and opened the door.  
  
"If you like I could send the maids to unpack your things," he said gesturing to the suitcases lying on her bed.  
  
"Oh, that's ok. I prefer to unpack myself thank you."  
  
"Very well, we'll let you settle in and then call you for dinner."  
  
Uub smiled and walked down the hall, leaving Pan with her thoughts and about 6 different bags to unpack.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Bra walked into the library and smiled at the sight of her brother who was bent over several books and papers. 'He's trying to concentrate' she thought and realized he didn't know she was there.  
  
Smiling she softly ran to him and hugged him from behind, obviously shocking him.  
  
"Hi big brother!"  
  
"Bra is that you?" The lavender haired man turned around and stood up hugging his sister.   
  
"Hey, can you believe it's been six months?" he asked.  
  
"No I can't. It's good to be home. You haven't changed a big." She said and ruffled his hair.  
  
"So are you coming to dinner tonight or are you going to use you loads of paper work as an excuse?" Asked Bra who walked over to the desk and shoved some of the papers aside.  
  
"I'm afraid there's too much work, sorry Bra."  
  
Bra mock pouted but then turned serious. "Are you just procrastinating so you don't have to meet your fiancé yet? She's real nice you know. She's not quite sure how to act around you but when I finally got her to act like herself and not like she was told we actually became friends."  
  
Trunks sighed, "I'm not trying to get out of meeting her. In fact, I was going to escort her to the dining room."  
  
Bra smiled, "I find it almost funny that the only reason both or you are doing this is for peace and the love of your people. But don't dread it Trunks. You can always make the best of a situation."  
  
"I'm going to try. At best we can try friendship. Do you really like her Bra?"  
  
"If I ever wanted a sister, I wouldn't be able to stand anyone else. We have so much in common."  
  
"Uh on, well if great minds think alike then do I have to worry about either of you sneaking out?"  
  
Bra giggled, "Now we both agreed not to for now."  
  
Bra left the room leaving Trunks with only one thought: For now?  
  
Pan was left alone n her room and quickly got rid of the hideous chore of unpacking first. Afterwards she shoved the empty bags underneath the bed and glanced around the rest of the room.  
  
After checking out the bathroom she decided she liked the set up better then her own.   
  
Now she was glancing around her large room there was a queen size bed situated in the corner. Beside the place where the foot of the bed was pressed against the wall was a small door, which led to the balcony outside. Pan walked onto the balcony and leaned against the banister on her elbows.  
  
"God it's beautiful here," she thought aloud and let her eyes roam over the countryside, settling near the wild horses to the north.   
  
Pan sighed.   
  
"I trust you like it here?" asked a low voice behind her.  
  
Surprised Pan jumped and turned around. Standing within the doorway that connected the balcony to her room was a tall man with lavender hair. She noted his strong muscles and expensive clothing.  
  
'Ok, so he's either an elite guard or something.' she shifted slightly to glance behind the man and noticed her door was opened.  
  
"Oh," Trunks gaze followed hers. "I hope you don't mind, I was walking by with the intention to escort you to dinner and I noticed that your door was open and you were standing on the balcony. I'm sorry if I'm intruding I can leave, if you want some time alone." Trunks uncertainty started to take a step out the door.  
  
Pan smiled. "No, I'm fine. Is it time for dinner already? I didn't think it was that late yet. She said and turned back around to stare at the scenery.  
  
The man walked onto the balcony and stood beside her.  
  
They both reveled in the silence and let their gazes flow over the countryside. 'I don't think she knows who I am...' thought Trunks who wondered if he should introduce himself.   
  
He decided against it so he could learn what she was like when she wasn't on guard. 'So Bra said she wasn't sure how to act around me, which probably means she doesn't know who I am or else she'd be more shy. I wonder what I can find out about her..."  
  
"Do you like it her so far?" he asked and watched the young girl next to him sigh.  
  
"It's ok I guess. I suppose I still prefer my home since I grew up there so it will take some getting used too. But at home I always have so many lessons and things to do I never got to look around and enjoy everything. It certainly is peaceful here."  
  
Trunks reverted his gaze back to the countryside. "I've lived around here all my life and I guess you're right. I never actually appreciate anything, especially the scenery. But you're right, it is nice here."  
  
Pan smiled and realized she still didn't even know what type of guard was next to her. 'He certainly is handsome, too bad I have to go marry a Prince I've never seen before.'  
  
Trunks turned his head and studied the girl at his side. She was wearing a comfortable dress, obviously meant for travel since it had no major extravagance. She also had pale skin and dark hair that fell to her shoulders and framed her face. She was definitely beautiful that was for sure and Trunks took his time to stare before returning his gaze to the countryside.  
  
'I definitely could like her under normal circumstances. But I'm afraid things might be a little weird for now.' he thought.  
  
"I'm afraid we haven't been formally introduced." she broke the silence. She couldn't figure out who he was and it bothered her because she both wanted to know who was staring so intently at her and who she was starting to develop the beginnings of a crush for.  
  
'He's handsome, sweet, polite. Who is he?'  
  
They both straightened their posture and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Well, I take it you are the Princess Pan, of Chikiyu?"  
  
Pan nodded her head.  
  
"Then I suppose I would be your fiancé. Prince Trunks of Vegetasei."  
  
Pan tried to hold back her surprise. 'Great, I'm already liking this guy. I'm not supposed to feel this way about him. This is just for peace Pan, just for peace.'  
  
She had heard rumors that the Prince was good looking but never in her dreams did she think they could be true. The rumors underestimated his looks, he was more than good looking, he could be a god (well couldn't he?).  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Prince Trunks."  
  
They both bowed. "I believe you've spoken to my sister. She spoke very highly of you. Please, we don't use titles here unless my parents are around. Just cal me Trunks.  
  
Pan smiled. "Only if you call me Pan."  
  
"Well Pan, how about I escort you to the dining hall?"  
  
"I would greatly appreciate that." Trunks held out his arm and led her down the hall.  
  



End file.
